


Sweater Mess

by banshee_swain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Keith is 18+, Lance is 18+, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, more tags to come once chapter two is out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Keith is a cam model. He enjoys his time on there. But he decides to put on a sweater that belongs to a certain friend during one show. After that, he receives a text from that certain friend





	Sweater Mess

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant for solo keith, but i decided to make it two chapters. so this solo keith.

Keith, a gorgeous male to look at. His pretty pink lips, his pale body, raven hair, and those majestic soft eyes of his. Keith was a male of beauty, so it's only natural for people to stare. But Keith took it to a new level, he's a cam star. Life in front of a simple camera made big bucks for him. His day job did pay well, but making $500 a night is a lot more than one pay check. Keith became very popular very quickly. His moans and his pretty little actions attracted so many people. He was simply irresistible.

Keith became very busy with his cam life. He cams on Tuesday and Friday. Sometimes on Saturday and Sunday as well. It's all apart of his plan to make his audience come back for more. Luckily Keith started to earn more and more money, he started to do private cam shows. A member of his audience would pay him to do something entertaining for the eye. Sometime the show lasts for 30 minutes, sometimes they last for 2 hours. It's all about the payment and the satisfaction.

Today was the day to cam. He put on some pretty makeup. Some eyeshadow, foundation, and some lipstick. Of course he had to look cute and dolled up. It's all for the show. Keith put on a lacy bra and some lacy panties to go with it. Both were a very dark shade of red. He even put on fishnet tights to 'complete' the look. Then to top it all off, he put on an oversized sweater. The sweater went past his crotch and covered a lot of his thighs. The sweater has a cute cat design. It has ears, whiskers, and nose. So it's was only a simple design. Nothing too much, Keith is honestly pondering on getting rid of the sweater. The sweater belonged to a friend of his, which is Lance. If Lance knew what he was doing with his sweater, he would freak the fuck out.

But the look completed him. He wanted to look  _innocent_  and fuckable. The sweater indeed did the trick on him. After the placing of the sweater, Keith made a small promise to clean this thoroughly. Keith after pinched his cheeks to create a natural redness. Keith stuck out his tongue at his own image in the mirror. He was indeed ready. He went into his canning room and turned on his laptop. He sat on the bed and started the small show.

Keith already had his toys and such ready before. Next to his bed was a cooler, his glass fuck toys were already in there. Already, they chat exploded, at least 60 people where there in the first second. It was only two minutes before his canning time started. But he wanted to open it up a little early. He was just staring at the chat box. Occasionally giggles escaped, while chats spammed about his look. Keith placed some hair behind her ear as his smile grew. His child like stare and looks attracted new people. Keith didn't recognize some of the names, yet again, hundreds of people like to look at his pretty shows. Why would he know them all? The two minutes went by, 323+ people were there.

Keith smiled, "Hey everyone. I'm glad you're all here to join me tonight." That sounded a little stupid in his mind, but his tone was cute, "I've been waiting for this night. You all been so good to me, so I decided to look extra cute today. To start off, does anyone want me to do anything?"

Keith giggled as he saw a spam-filled chat box, "Calm down everyone, I can't do everything."

Keith began to scroll through the inbox, commenting on some, "Aw, you want me to disrobe? But I just got in this." He whined almost, "Oh, I like the sound of this one." He clicked his tongue and read it out loud, "'Use your new pulsator'."

Keith giggled and grabbed it on the side of his bed. There was a little box next to his cooler. He grabbed his toy and a little vibrating dick ring. He got back up on the bed. He showed the two things in front it the camera.

"I bought this new one. It's so big, I know. I can't wait to use it, I bet it'll make me cum harder," He kissed the tip of it then licked it, "I just need a real cock inside of me soon. But this'll do for now. Maybe you can get off to the image of me on your cock." He smirk formed on his lips.

He laid on his back and took of his cute panties. Keith was already half hard, precut dripped from the head. Keith placed the cock ring on him. He felt the small vibrations as a little moan escaped his lips. He then grabbed some lube and cover the fake cock in it. He was already lubed up. So it'll be easy to put it in. Keith slowly massaged the rim of his hole. But after he slowly push it inside of him. Keith threw his head back and released an over exaggerated moan. Yet again, it felt so good. This thing wasn't even halfway in him, and his loosing his mind over it.

He pushed it even further inside of him until all of it was in him. Keith began to moan louder, it was touching that heavenly area of his. Keith whined, "Fuck! My ass feels so filled! Ah!"

He squirmed a little bit, this thing wasn't isn't on and he felt like he was going to cum. Keith took deep breaths and turned the toy on. Keith shivered and screamed. His legs began to shake as his ass clung onto the dick. The tighter his fuck hole, the thicker the dick felt. The audience loved the view of Keith's cock twitching. Plus, his legs would not stop shaking. His thighs were already drizzled in his pre-cum.

Keith clung onto the sheets and continued to scream. He began to moan such prerogative things. Keith never acted this 'crazy' on camera. Keith then grabbed the handle on the pulsator. He began to movie it in and out, the cock was already fucking him. But this was now insane. Keith shivered and moved it faster. Pleasure over came the male. He sat up just a tad bit to show his face. His body continued to shake, his cheeks went pinker. Keith whined and stopped moving it with his hands. Keith made sure to lift the sweater over his crotch. This was almost letting them in on a 'secret'. As if his body was a sacred thing, and the only thing he can expose is this. So the feeling of this felt so naughty.

"I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come! Oh fuck! I need to make a mess! Ah fuck, I know you guys like it when I make a mess of myself. You like it when I soil my clothing, ah! I'm coming!" Just as Keith moaned that last line, Keith released his seed all over his stomach.

A smirk formed on his face, "Was I good?"

* * *

 

After the show he waved goodbye to his audience. He even blew a kiss. He logged off and laid on his back. Keith's face was stained red and his hole felt so good. He wanted to continue the show, he really did. But he needed to rest, and money came easily.

His phone soon went off, he grabbed it and looked at the text that he received from Lance.

 _I didn't know that you were a cam model. At least have some_ _decency and not wear my fucking sweater jfc._

That's what the text read, Keith's face went to a very dark shade of red.

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will have keith/lance. thanks for reading this!


End file.
